1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a tow hook support device for a vehicle, and more specifically to a tow hook support device that is easily and compactly formed at low cost while ensuring a predetermined support strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known tow hook support device for a vehicle, which includes a) a vehicle structural member having a tubular shaped sidewall, and integrally provided to a vehicle body in a posture such that the axial direction of the tubular shaped sidewall coincides with the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and b) a nut member integrally fixed to a tip portion of the vehicle structural member so as to be extended parallel to the axial direction of the tubular shaped sidewall, c) to which a tow hook is screwed and detachably fitted. An example of such a tow hook support device is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-122863 (JP 2004-122863 A). According to JP 2004-122863 A, a nut member is integrally fixed to a tip portion of a side member as a vehicle structural member with a pair of bolts via a given fitting bracket.
However, in the tow hook support device described in JP 2004-122863 A, a relatively large fitting bracket having a rectangular box shape is used, and the fitting bracket is fitted so as to straddle both the side member and a cross member. Thus, it is possible to obtain a predetermined support strength with which a tow hook is supported. Therefore, the structure of the tow hook support device becomes complicated and the size thereof becomes large, which increases the weight and cost of the tow hook support device.